Gods
This page is about a feature from The Game. There are several deities worshipped on the continent of Ehrian, both old and new. The One Tree Main article: The Church of the One Tree Physically present and visible from virtually the entire continent, the One Tree is the source of a thriving religion the encompasses every country. The Church of the One Tree has a sanctuary in almost every town, each of which has a cutting taken from the One Tree and tended by the priesthood. The Church draws its power mainly from the belief of its followers. There are written accounts of miracles that involve plant growth but the Tree itself takes no recognised part in the lives of the populace thus far. The New Gods Deities thrive on belief, and as people began to travel from distant lands they brought their gods with them. Gods of various utility, from hearth and home to war and love, have sprung into being in the countries of Ehrian and temples have begun to be built to them: Good and Lawful Good deities *Avandra - Good Goddess of Change, Luck and Travel, Patron of Halflings. *Bahamut - Lawful Good God of Justice, Protection and Nobility. Patron of Dragonborn. *Moradin - Lawful Good God of Family, Community and Creation (as in smithing). Patron of Dwarves *Pelor - Good God of Sun, Agriculture and Time. Seasonal God of Summer. Unaligned deities *Corellon - Unaligned God of Beauty, Art, Magic and the Fey. Seasonal God of the Spring and Patron of Eladrin. *Erathis - Unaligned Goddess of Civilization, Inventions and Law. *Ioun - Unaligned Goddess of Knowledge, Skill and Prophecy. *Kord - Unaligned God of Storms, Battle and Strength. *Melora - Unaligned Goddess of Wilderness, Nature and the Sea *Raven Queen - Unaligned Goddess of Death, Fate and Doom. Seasonal Goddess of Winter. *Sehanine - Unaligned Goddess of Illusion, Love and the Moon. Seasonal God of Autumn and Patron of Elves. A temple of Bahamut exists in Hallow's Hall, Lyria; the capital cities each have temples to the deities and they are attended, and funded, to a greater or lesser degree dependant on the belief generated by their believers. The New Gods and The One Tree The coming of the New Gods has impacted on the One Tree's belief by integrating those parts of the Tree that were venerated for specific reasons into the belief of the gods. For example, Bahamut is the god of justice, protection and nobility. Those parts which were worshipped in the One Tree are shared by Bahamut, keeping the general balance of power the same but diminishing the One Tree's relative power. The New Gods therefore represent a potential weakness to Ehrian; destroying, blocking or otherwise damaging the New Gods would have a knock-on effect with the Tree, blocking the portion of power that is shared by both deities. This has been linked by Father Robert, and other researchers, to the increase of demons and dark gods in recent times as the New Gods, still weak, have been targeted and neutralised, weakening the One Tree.